Just For One Day
by Kayka
Summary: A collection of stand alone 100-800 word drabbles and flash fics, primarily Rogan flavored. Fluff, humor, and occasional angst. Drabble 17: Tune In- Logan accidentally eavesdrops. Again.
1. Protocol

**Disclaimer:** In some universe I might own it. But not this one. Maybe like 1087 universes to the left.

 **A/N:** This is/will be a collection of primarily Rogan(ish) drabbles that will be added to any time I want to write but am procrastinating revising the chapters for my longer fics. They will all stand alone, but *most* of them could conceivably be read as snippets set in the same general universe.

 **Summary:** Scott's a stickler, and Logan, well, isn't.

* * *

 **Protocol**

* * *

Marie heard Logan's low, gruff grumblings before she heard Scott's affronted shout.

"This is a _school_! There are _students_ here!"

Not even five minutes home, and the two were already at it. She wondered what Logan had instigated _this_ time.

"What the hell do you want me to do Slim?! Put it in a box?"

Then again, that didn't exactly sound like baiting-nettling-Wolverine; that sounded like planted-his-feet-and-ain't-gonna-budge Wolverine. Now, she was curious.

"What's a box going to do?!"

"Could always put _you_ in a box," Logan muttered.

Marie decided to intercede before it could come to blows. Her car was in that garage, and she didn't relish the thought of them slashing and/or vaporizing it if their squabbling got out of hand.

"Logan! Good to have you- Oh my goodness!" She squealed before she could help herself. The little creature in his arms was just so _cute_.

His eyes lit on her and softened.

"Can I hold it?" She asked.

Logan's lips tilted up in a grin.

"Sure, darlin'."

"Rogue! That is a wolf! A _wild animal_! You _can't_ -"

"Can it, Scooter. She's just a pup. 'N half wolf at best." Logan nudged the man out of the way and gently placed the puppy in Marie's arms.

She ignored Scott's continued protests about laws and permits and giving the Professor a heart attack.

"How'd you come by a wolfdog, sugar?"

Logan leaned back against the truck.

"Found their Ma dead by the side of the road. Hit by a car. Took the others to a sanctuary up north, but this little troublemaker," he inclined his head toward her, "hid in the truck and hitched a ride. Didn't find her 'til I was on down the road. Sound like anyone you know?"

Rogue laughed and cuddled the nuzzling fluffball to her chest.

"Come on, Junior, let's go see what we can rustle up for you to eat."


	2. House

**Summary:** Logan is a particularly good finder.

* * *

 **House**

* * *

"Logan?"

The man in question grunted without looking away from the screen. Marie knew he was listening; multitasking was his real superpower.

"I've given it some thought, and I've come to a decision."

That garnered the man's full attention.

"You're a Hufflepuff," she declared.

"Whu? What the hell is a Hufflepuff?"

"Your Harry Potter House. You watched the movies with me last week. Remember?"

"Yeah, kid. So, why'm I a..."

"A Hufflepuff," Marie supplied.

"Yeah, that."

"Well, the Slytherins are cunning, the Gryffindors are brave, Ravenclaws are clever, and Hufflepuffs are patient, hard-working, and loyal."

Logan snorted. "Patient?"

"Yes, patient," she huffed. "Plus their house mascot is the badger, which is essentially a tiny wolverine."

One dark brow arched. Rogue forged on.

"And yellow is their house color. Probably more yellow and black, but yellow and blue works too."

Logan finally saw where she was going with this.

"Absolutely not."

Giving up all pretense, Marie begged. "But Looooogan! It's for a good cause! And it's not like anyone will see your face. _Please_?"

"I am _not_ wearing yellow spandex."

Then, after a moment, he reconsidered with a speculative leer.

"Unless _you_ do, too."


	3. Revenge

**Summary:** Logan loses his pants.

* * *

 **Revenge**

* * *

Logan was impressed, not to mention pissed the fuck off, but impressed all the same.

Every single article of clothing he owned had up and vanished overnight.

From his room.

While he was _in_ it.

He didn't scent anything abnormal, which narrowed down the list of suspects to someone on the team.

Even the _towels_ were gone. Naked as the day he was born, he couldn't exactly track the culprit without Scooter or Chuck getting on his ass for indecent exposure.

Damnit, that sounded wrong even in his head.

Well, there was _one_ article of clothing left, mockingly laid out for him on his bed.

At first he'd thought it was one of his plaid shirts, but apparently his thief had a twisted sense of humor.

Logan picked up the kilt and glared at it.

"Damn Cajun. I don't even know how to put the fucking thing on," Logan growled to the empty room.

Gambit had the most likely skill set, and _motive_ after yesterday, but he couldn't be sure unless he tracked the bastard down. And to do that, Logan would have to leave the room. Clothed. The important bits, at least.

Several minutes later, with some twisting, pulling, and the lucky find of a thief-spared belt, Wolverine was kilt-clad and ready for action. As long as the action didn't involve a strong breeze.

Five minutes after that, Logan walked into the danger room.

Jubilee's wolf whistle drew everyone's attention to him as he entered. His thief had hit his locker, as well. He'd checked. Thoroughly.

And the Cajun was missing. _Surprise, surprise._

"Why aren't you in training gear? Or at least pants?"

"We got a thief who thought this get up'd be damn funny, Scooter. You want me in pants so bad, gimmie yours." Logan huffed.

Scott opened his mouth to reply, apparently thought better of it, and went along pairing them off for the sim as if nothing were out of the ordinary. _Well, fine then_. He probably needed to blow off some steam before he tracked Gambit and his wardrobe down, anyway.

It looked like he and Rogue were on recon. _Away the hell from the main group_. But whether by accident or design, they didn't come across jack-diddly.

Wolverine hunkered down across the way from Rogue, and it was all fine and dandy until he realized the woman practically vibrated with anxiety.

Anyone else, he'd have let it be since being on edge was a good habit in the field. But this was Marie, so he tried to lighten the mood.

"What's wrong? Don't like my man skirt?" He asked into his comm.

Then she really did start shaking, and he almost, _almost_ , panicked until he caught a glimpse of her face.

The woman was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe.

Once she contained herself, which took an _egregiously_ long time in his opinion, she replied, "Naw, you look good. Should see yourself. Plaid suits you."

"I wear plaid every damn day," he grumbled.

"Yeah, but this is better."

He didn't know what to say to that, so, he didn't say anything. After several more minutes of inaction, he couldn't stand it anymore.

"You sure this simulator's on, One-Eye?"

"I thought it best to minimize the risk of you flashing anyone."

Logan pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Fair enough."

He nodded to himself, stood, and strode in the general direction of the exit.

"Wait! Logan! Where are you going?" Rogue chased after him.

"To kill a swamp rat."

"Remy didn't steal your clothes," she hedged.

He turned and took in the woman before him.

 _Oh_.

" _You_ did? _Why_?"

Marie was the one person that was always on his team. Sweet Marie... that had a mean streak a mile wide. Only, he didn't remember pissing her off.

"You made fun of my book."

But apparently he had. He stared at her blankly, no clue what she was talking about.

Marie sighed.

"Few weeks ago? You picked up my trashy highlander novel and... I just thought I'd, well, I dunno what I thought. April Fools?" Rogue shrugged.

Well, that answered the who and the why of it, and they definitely needed to have a talk after she gave his clothes back, but-

"But _how_ did you-"

Assured he wasn't going to immediately snap, Marie winked, heading toward the exit, herself.

"I'm the best there is, sugar."

* * *

 **A/N:** Whoops. This one got a little long and rambly. Oh well.


	4. Bereft

**Summary:** Logan's world loses its color.

 **Warning:** Angst ahead. I made myself sad. Don't read it if you have tender baby feelings like me. The next one is happier. Promise.

* * *

 **Bereft**

* * *

"-sorry to have to tell you this."

"Yeah."

Logan didn't care that his voice cracked. Didn't even remember ending the call.

Because Marie was dead.

And had been for the last eight months.

Right after he'd left, and he never even knew.

That was the trouble of losing track of people. Even if you were giving them space.

When she hadn't answered his calls, he'd simply thought she was still angry at him. But she'd never even received them. He wasn't sure if that was worse.

If he'd just let her come with him- but he hadn't and now she never would.


	5. Brimming

**Summary:** Rogue certainly had not expected Logan's reaction.

 **A/N:** Follows events of Bereft

* * *

 **Brimming**

* * *

"What the hell, Logan?"

The man took another long draw from the bottle. Others were scattered around the hovel he'd hole up in. Too many. The place reeked like a distillery.

"Can we not do this today, Marie? _Please._ " His eyes shuttered away.

The damned man thought he was hallucinating. Had apparently _been_ hallucinating for weeks.

 _But the mission_ …

Too late for that. Her cover had been compromised the instant she left to find Logan.

"I _was_ declared dead, you know."

Rogue walked further into the room, until she stood in front of him.

"For a couple of minutes."

She knelt, placing a hand at his arm. Logan's wild eyes shot to hers.

"But thanks to you up here, I healed."

He crushed her to his chest in a tangle of limbs.

"Don't you _ever_ do that to me again."

"Well, maybe you should let me come with you next time."

"You kiddin'? I ain't letting you outta my sight."

* * *

 **A/N:** The previous chapter was inspired by some upsetting news, and I was going to leave it at that. But then I felt bad, so, look. I fixed it.


	6. Insult

**Summary:** I-n-s-u-l-t. It's all in good fun, at this point.

* * *

 **Insult**

* * *

"Ostentatious," Jean enunciated.

"Can I have it in a sentence, please?"

"Your daddy's belt buckles are ostentatious." Rogue chipped in.

"I thought you liked my belt buckles," Logan groused from the balcony. He put out the cigar and joined the others in the library.

"Never said I didn't, sugar."

Scott peered over Jean's shoulder and continued down the list.

"Now try: overcompensating," He said, most certainly not grinning in the feral's general direction.

"Ha-fuckin'-ha, Scooter."

"Logan, language!" Marie censured.

"What? She heard worse from you in the car yesterday."

"On task, people. District is tomorrow."

"Fine, Red." Logan took the papers from Jean and flipped back several pages. "Here's one for ya, kid: impuissant."

"Im-pyoo-us-suhnt?" The young voice queried.

"Means lacking strength; feeble; weak; _impotent_ ," Wolverine said, staring straight at Cyclops with a sharp grin of his own. "Basically, Summers, here."

Jean sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Meanwhile, Rogue snatched the list from her husband. She considered it for a moment, before speaking.

"How about 'puerile.' Meaning immature or childish- exactly what your dad and uncle Scott are being right now."

* * *

 **A/N:** Idk why this happened. I was bored at work.


	7. Echoes

**Summary:** He gets melancholy, sometimes- on late summer nights, when the moon is full.

* * *

 **Echoes**

* * *

"Reckoned I'd find you out here."

Logan nodded absently.

Marie settled in beside him.

She felt the echo of it, too, this time of year- a hold over from a long ago absorption.

It was the anniversary of something terrible, and they both knew it.

If he wanted to talk about it, he would. Either way, it was a fine night for stargazing.

"It's easier this year," Logan said, after a while.

"I'm glad."

"Wish I knew why…" He trailed off.

Rogue gripped his hand in silent support. He squeezed back.

 _You know_ why, _Logan. You just don't know_ who _._

* * *

 **A/N:** A cute one next time, I promise.


	8. Free

**Summary:** Eavesdroppers rarely hear well of themselves, but this conversation was just plain odd.

 **A/N:** I'm not getting the next chapter of Stuck finished as quickly as I'd like, so, here, have a crack drabble.

* * *

 **Free**

* * *

"Why should _I_ have to wear a bra? Logan doesn't have to wear a bra and his boobs are _way_ bigger than mine!"

 _What the hell?_

The man in question paused outside of Rogue's bedroom door, beer in hand.

"Have you _seen_ the shirts he's been wearing lately, Jubes?"

" _Oh_ , yeah," Jubilee confirmed.

Logan looked down at himself. Same as any other shirt he owned. He might'a gone without an overshirt these past few weeks; August was damned sweltering.

"I mean, I know Logan's just being Logan, but they're so _tight_ , it's indecent. And I swear he's been flexin' his pecs at me on purpose."

He absolutely had not-

"Man's been drivin' me up the wall."

 _Heh. Now that's an interesting mental- shit. No, NO, capital 'N', capital 'O.'_ This was Marie for cripes' sakes. She had a whole 'nother birthday before she could even _drink_.

The door opened.

"Oh, hey, Logan," Rogue greeted, patting his chest as she brushed past.

He had something intelligent and vaguely defensive to say, he was sure of it, but he became distracted at the last second.

Because no, Rogue was _definitely_ not wearing a bra.


	9. Posturing

Summary: "Sugar, I need you to bring thirty gallons of water to the student lab, immediately. For science."

* * *

 **Posturing**

* * *

" _That_ why I lugged thirty gallons of water down here?" Logan asked, nodding to the empty aquarium.

"Yep. The lit'luns'll love it."

He sat two of his buckets down and set about filling up the tank.

"What ya gonna keep?"

"Guppies," Rogue replied.

"Guppies," he echoed, dubiously.

"The fancy kind. They're funny when they fight."

"No kiddin'," Logan answered absently, as he finished pouring his third bucket.

"They're all kinds of territorial, see, but when guppies fight, they sidle up real close-like and just sort of wiggle at each other."

"What?"

"They're all bluster. Kinda like when you and-"

"Hey, now, I do not _wiggle_ at _anybody_."


	10. Complicated

**Summary:** Adamantium claws come with a bit of a learning curve.

* * *

 **Complicated**

* * *

"Goddamn fucking hellshit!"

Logan heard his own voice shout from Rogue's bedroom. In his newly female form, he ditched Rogue's flabbergasted reflection in the mirror and went to figure out what the hell was going on.

Logan found his body clutching it's gnards, a stream of curses still issuing forth from his mouth.

"Take it easy on the goods, kid!" He squeaked with Rogue's voice.

"I'm tryin'! I just wanted to zip up and everything's so damn heavy and weird and the claws popped out. Make'em go back in!"

"You gotta relax, for one. Le'mme see."

Logan knelt between his body's legs and examined the damage, hissing through his teeth in sympathy.

Just then, Logan's newly dulled hearing picked up three shocked gasps. He rocked his borrowed body back on its heels, overestimated his center of gravity and sprawled flat on his back. He looked up in time to catch the startled faces of 'Ro, Jeanie, and the Sparkplug just as the door slammed shut. No question as to what they _thought_ they saw.

Fresh curses and pitiful whimpering that did not sound right coming from his own throat drew his attention back to Rogue.

In her haste to cover his goods, she'd forgotten the claws and made the downstairs situation _worse_.

Logan allowed his borrowed head to plunk painfully back to the floor.

"Y'know what? I don't even want my body back, right now. Keep it."


	11. Late

**Summary:** "Logan, don't you dare give me those puppy-dog eyes."

* * *

 **Late**

* * *

Rogue patted the furry chest as she passed.

"Time to get up!"

A groan sounded from beneath the feather duvet.

"Dammit, sugar, we ain't got time for this! Wake up!"

The grumbly growl told her that wasn't going to happen any time soon without some serious incentive.

"Don't make me get the water." Rogue warned.

The whine was pitiful enough to make her reconsider her strategy.

"Y'know, I think Scott's frying up some bacon..."

With one last grumble, the wolf-dog slunk off the bed and padded down to the kitchen snag scraps from the fearless leader's breakfast.

Now, Rogue just needed to make sure Logan was up and ready. _Nope_ \- light off and absolute quiet.

 _Time for round two._

Marie flung open his door and flipped on the light.

"Up."

She was greeted with a sleepy growl and a pillow tossed unerringly toward her head.

"I see where Junior gets it."

* * *

 **A/N:** This can be read as being in the same universe as Drabble 1: Protocol. Normally, I see Logan as the early riser-type, but this random thought amused me. So, for now, he's now a sleepy grumbly grump that just doesn't wanna. You're welcome.


	12. Diverting

**Summary:** Logan ruins Rogue's trip accidentally on purpose.

* * *

 **Diverting**

* * *

"YOU. ASSHOLE."

Logan fought the quirk of his lips, as Rogue ripped the cowboy hat off his head. She was sharp, or had a damned traitor shade of himself living in her own head, one. Probably a little of both.

He cracked an eye in the waning afternoon light, making a show of yawning and stretching.

"Problem, darlin'?"

He'd call her bedraggled, but that didn't quite match the fire aimed at him. Muddy and wet and pissed as hell, more like. His Marie was a sight.

No, not _his_ Marie. Not yet.

"You _know_ what you did."

"Not a damned clue," Logan lied.

"You know what it's like," she paused, a furious white-knuckled grip on the paddle she held, "to be goin' down a rapid, and hit a branch with a nest full'a spiders?"

"Can't say that I do."

"Then imagine it with me. Spiders. Everywhere. In my hair. Down my _shirt_."

When his gaze dipped downward, Rogue wacked Logan on the head with her paddle.

"How 'bout draggin a heavy-assed canoe two miles back to civilization when the river unexpectedly runs out?"

"A time'er two," Logan allowed. That's why he'd suggested _that_ river to begin with.

"Through a cave, with _more_ spiders?"

He had the grace to wince at that.

"Why." Rogue demanded.

Subtly sabotaging her romantic getaway weekend with her _boyfriend_ had seemed like a good idea at the time. But now, Logan wasn't so sure. Jealously can make a man damned stupid.

He'd have a long row to hoe to get back into her good graces, after this.

"I-"

"Nevermind, I _know_ why," she cut him off before he could explain, much less apologize, "But listen here,don't you _ever_ give my boyfriends date ideas again."

"Wouldn't dream of it," He muttered after her as she stormed away.

Whether in response to him or to her own epiphany, Marie stopped mid-stride, turned on her heel, and flung the paddle at him.

"And if you have something else to tell me, just come the hell out and say it."


	13. Dashed

**Summary:** "Knew nothin' good could come of her callin' me pretty."

 **A/N:** Continuation from "Diverting". And, yes, there will be another one. Later. Once I write it.

* * *

 **Dashed**

* * *

"You're so pretty."

Jubilee petted one of the spiked points of his hair as she swung around the couch.

Logan growled, for all the good it would do. Which, considering the company, meant none.

"What the hell do you want, brat?"

"Is it too much to believe I wanted to spend time with my favorite Wolvenator?"

"Yes."

"It's nothing-"

Logan growled again.

"Nothing that you don't want too," Jubilee huffed. "You know, that always works on Scott."

"You go 'round calling Scooter pretty? And he _believes_ it?"

"Nah, I play up his manly awesomeness. You, however, require a delicate touch."

Logan snorted and leveled her with his best intimidating stare. "What."

Jubilee clicked her tongue.

"It's Rogue."

He tensed. Marie'd shut him out since his ill-conceived date suggestion. Over three weeks ago.

"She broke up with Bobby."

 _Good._ He didn't voice that aloud, though.

"And it actually had nothing to do with you. He-"

"Get to the point, pipsqueak," Logan interrupted.

"She misses you, stupid."

"She don't want to see me, kid." Marie had made that abundantly clear.

"That's bullshit. You love her. She loves you. But you're both too stubborn to do anything about it. Just go apologize already because the angst hanging around here is ruining my shopping plans."

Logan took a swig of his beer, eyes focused on the screen before him.

"Already tried that. She didn't wanna hear it."

A rain of sparks singed his ear.

"Then try again, dumbass. You're the big bad Wolverine. Quit moping like a candy ass."

She emphasized her point with another, stronger paff of fireworks. Hell, he got more pops to the head in this damned mansion than he ever had in the cage.

"You been hanging 'round me too much."

"Just tying to use words you'd understand, dude. Now get off your ass, and go make nice with our girl Rogue-y."


	14. Direct

**Summary:** "I ain't forgiven you yet, sugar."

 **A/N:** Wrap up of the Diverting and Dashed continuity.

* * *

 **Direct**

* * *

Logan would apologize first, for everything. He could only hope Marie'd be willing listen this time. And if she was? Well, he'd wing it from there. If not...

He stood in front of her door and three sharp raps later, she opened it.

"I love you. " Logan blurted.

 _Damn, shit, and hellfire._

Abandoning the plan, he forged ahead.

"You told me to come out and say it. So, there it is. And if you don't feel the same, that's fine. It's my deal. I'll never meddle in your life again, and I'm sorry I did. But if you _do_ feel- I- I ain't good at this, and I ain't right for you. But if you'll have me, here I am."

Marie blinked owlishly and then made a show of looking around.

"What'er you-"

"Looking for the hidden camera," she replied glibly.

"Dammit, Marie. I'm serious. What the hell do you take me for?"

She had fire in her eyes and steel in her spine, her succinct reply condemning. "You're a dick, Logan."

Well, that settled it. He ignored the yawning ache growing in his chest. Nodding tersely, he turned to leave.

A deceptively delicate tug on his wrist stopped him.

"I'm not done."

Despite his better sense, Logan felt the stirrings of hope.

"You're spiteful and impulsive by half, but that's just the Pot and the Kettle with us, ain't it, sugar? I'm not saying you're totally forgiven, but I want to give us a chance. True, we're probably goin' about this the wrong way 'round, but I guess what I'm saying is, _I love you, too_."


	15. Spurious

**Summary:** Marie's not suited to this. Logan disagrees.

* * *

 **Spurious**

* * *

"I want a divorce," Marie deadpanned, fanning herself in the sultry Georgia heat.

Logan snorted into his coffee.

"Better talk to Chuck then, darlin."

Marie flattened the newspaper she'd been using onto the table in front of her.

"I'm serious. I ain't cut out for this undercover nonsense."

How'd she'd ended up on this mission, she'd never know. Except the fact she'd all but leapt at the chance of a field assignment. Logan being her partner had just been the unexpected icing on the cake- right up until she'd been briefed on what exactly the mission entailed. And by that point, backing down would have chafed her pride. Though now, indefinitely fake-married to a man she _most certainly was_ _not_ nursing romantic feelings for, Marie damned her own stubbornness.

"We only got here yesterday. Nobody'd even notice," she coaxed.

"They've already seen you. Be too suspicious if my wife up and changed overnight. The point's to _not_ draw attention."

Logan was right. In a small town like this, their arrival alone would be a point of gossip for weeks. Which was at least how long this ill conceived mission would last.

Annoyed, Rogue crossed over to the kitchen sink. An instant later, Logan sidled up behind her, nuzzling into the fall of her hair. She stiffened at the unexpected contact, allowing the plate she'd picked up to clatter back to down into the basin.

"Relax. We're being watched." He rumbled into her ear before dropping a kiss to the exposed flesh of her neck.

Sure enough, she slit her eyes and found a small gaggle of older women zeroed in on them across the way.

"Thought we weren't drawing attention."

"Just not the wrong kind, and this ain't the wrong kind. Both of us are going to see this through. Hell, you might even like it."

And with his strong arms caging her on either side, the languid heat between them spiraling toward something dangerous, _liking it_ was exactly what Marie feared most.


	16. Shift

**Summary:** They'd always bantered, but this was new.

 **A/N:** Same universe as the last one. I'm debating on whether to develop it into a proper fic, but I have those other stories I'm slowly working on, so…

* * *

 **Shift**

* * *

"You bless my heart one more time tonight, and I'm liable to spank that ass of yours," Logan growled from across the table.

"Promise?" Rogue returned, husky and needy and not _at all_ what she had intended to say.

 _Whoops._

The fact that they were in the middle of town, under cover, on reconnaissance was the only thing that spared her from that wild gleam in his eye.

This mission was turning out to be hell; the longest three weeks of her life, and they were no closer to finding-

"Yeah. _Promise_."

Logan had been attentive lately, even when the townsfolk weren't around to watch him play the part of doting husband, and with this development, they definitely needed to talk.

 _Later_.

"Well, bless your heart, sugar."


	17. Tune In

**Summary:** Logan accidentally eavesdrops. Again.

 **A/N:** _Possibly_ set in the same universe as Drabble# 8: Free

* * *

 **Tune In**

* * *

"Are you serious?! _Logan_ , of all people?!"

Logan's ears perked at Marie angrily shrieking his name. At midnight-something all he really cared about was beer and whatever food he could raid from the fridge. He definitely didn't intend to eavesdrop on girl's night in the entertainment room.

"He's such a douchebag!"

Well, that didn't hit him like a slap in the face, or anything.

"I dunno. He's kinda sweet, I guess." Jubilee chipped in.

 _Sweet?_ And when the hell did the firecracker start coming to his defense?

"But still. What the hell is she thinking?"

Before he could truly ponder the mysterious 'she' development, Marie appeared in the doorway.

"Oh! Hey, Logan. You done in the danger room?"

Marie was many things but she'd never been good at lying to him, and she didn't smell the least bit nervous.

He was obviously missing something, but he'd never had much use for tact.

"You got anything you need to say to me, kid?"

Her brow momentarily furrowed in confusion before a light bulb must have flashed on. She burst out laughing.

"Not _you_ Logan, _Douchebag_ -Logan."

"Glad to know there's a distinction," he returned, dubiously.

"'Course there is. Douchebag-Logan is blond and well-"

She gestured to the tv behind her, and Logan realized the device had been more than background noise to girl talk.

"If anything, you're really more of a Luke."

...

 **A/N:** I watched the new Gilmore Girls when it came out a few weeks ago and had an amusing thought.


End file.
